Hypnotic
by Aquos35
Summary: He was sure that no one could brainwash him into doing something against his will. He's Kurosawa Haruto after all. So why was he shooting at people without his consent? His only memory of that time, was when he was shot by that strange bullet. Wait, was t


Welcome to my new fic! I admit being guilty of not updating my other fics beforehand, but I just can't get this idea of my head! I hope you enjoy this fic and review!

** Coppelion © Tomonori Inoue**

* * *

Never in a million years would she thought that she would be able to see Ibara Naruse like _this. _The annoying class rep finally showed signs of defeat. Her filthy uniform was tattered, revealing her battered and bruised skin. Blood was leaking out. Ozu Kanon grinned widely. Maybe this could be a real chance to finally attain eternal revenge after all...

"Could I kill her, Aniki?"(she tried to tell her to stop calling her the way characters do in her manga, but with no avail) Ozu Shion asked. It doesn't matter anyway, her maniac sister _would _certainly kill her with or without her consent.

"Well," she licked her lips in anticipation. "Leave the best part to me." Their _bloodlust _was something that they can't stop (not that they wanted to anyway), it was in their DNA since the day they were made. And that _thing _that_ they _shot them with was really helping. Revenge and torture were the only things that they thought of. Ozu Kuon ought to be proud of them. Very, very proud.

* * *

Never in life would she thought that she would be this weak. But here she was, beaten up by the Ozu sisters again. To add salt to the wound, she never even bothered to fight back. She was already in great shock even before they came.

Where was Aoi and Taeko when you needed them the most anyway? 'Right,' she thought bitterly. 'I left them at Planet to rest'. Then, her thoughts went back to _him. _A knuckle (which she presumed to be Shion's, the 'Megaton Punch' was undoubtedly hers) slammed into her jaw as she fell back into the hard ground. The mere thought of _him_ right now would cause her heart to clench for reasons unknown to her.

"H-he left..." a deeply struck Aoi told her. "He never returned ever since..." Aoi couldn't finish the sentence, she knew that Ibara-senpai would break if she said any further.

"If there was anyone to blame, it would be me." Gojiro offered. "I-I knew that he was seriously injured, but I still couldn't prevent him from stopping that damn lamp-post from falling! And to know that he got shot too before it happened..."

"No, I'm the one to be held responsible." she knew it was. After all, why would she allow _him _to go and help the repair team although he was seriously injured? 'He promised though!' she tried to comfort herself. 'I can't believe that he is dead! He will always survive, no matter how much injuries he sustained!' That thought was absurd, she knew.

Speaking of injuries, when would she fight back? Another punch ensured that her head was slammed roughly to the ground again. "What's this? Getting wimpy already?" Shion scorned. Mustering all her remaining strength, she tried to glare at the younger Ozu. That was when her eyes widened.

Below the younger Ozu's collar, there was a distinctive looking bullet struck inside her. It was blue in colour. 'Could that be?' she remembered vaguely on what the vice-principal had told her about this new bullet. 'The Hypno bullet?'

She looked towards the elder, and found the same bullet sticking into her collarbone. 'This is bad,' she thought. 'I have been surrounded by two possessed monsters!' She suffered another strike to her jaw. She grimaced in pain. 'Damn, I broke a bone or two; this could spell trouble if I don't return quick!'

A crushing pain seared through the back of her head as Shion booted it. Without mercy, they attacked her en bloc. The younger clasped an oversized bazooka, the elder conjuring electricity from her palms. She was horrified, but at the same time amazed at the illimitable amount of power and insanity that the bullet bestowed them with.

That is what happens when you combine insanity with lack of control. A killing machine. And poor Ibara Naruse had to fight not one, but two of these killing machines all by herself. _Injured and without reinforcements._

* * *

'That was surprisingly easy,' Kanon thought as she stared at the puddle of blood that was forming under the supposedly beaten body of Ibara Naruse.

A sudden rustle in the bushes alerted her. "Who is there?" she demanded. Her sister also noticed, and took a step back. When there was no movement, she started to generate electricity in her palms. Without hesitation, she discharged electricity from her palm.

A shrill cry was heard among the charred bushes. "A dog?" Kanon questioned as she slowly came towards the said thing. "Can that even be eaten?" Shion shrank in disgust as she saw a burnt carcass of the dog. Unbeknownst to them, the bark alerted someone else...

* * *

Somewhere far away...

He couldn't discern anything in that room that he was tied in. It was pitch-black, not even the slightest hint of light was seen. Then a flick of light came. What irony.

He stared at the source of the light. It was coming under the metal door that prevented him from escaping, of course, that is if he could unshackle these hefty chains first.

Then, the light became brighter as he heard the creaking sound the heavy door made as it slowly opened. He gave a look of distaste. The light was obviously artificial, he knew that. But the prime reason of his expression was because of the _human_ that was standing before his room, his gray hair and his familiar eyes was unmistakable.

He leered at the man, but he got a familiar smirk in return. An irritating one indeed. But he was surprised when he felt... intimidated by this man. A pathetic feeling in truth, but he refused to feel vulnerable. After all, what would he gain by exposing weakness to this man who was currently staring at him with an indiscernible expression?

"Why, hello there, the immortal coppelion." The man's gaze darkened. "Or should I say, Kurosawa Haruto, my clone."

* * *

Do you enjoy it? Or is it too dark for you? Any questions to be asked? The next update would probably wait till the anime features some of my characters that has not appeared yet. But of course, I will try to update faster.

A review a day keeps the author happy.


End file.
